


Hero-Faberry

by Sparky_Stark



Series: Songfics [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Songfic, also on ff.net, enjoy, wrote this a while ago]
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Stark/pseuds/Sparky_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Faberry songfic to Hero by Enrique Iglesias</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero-Faberry

**Author's Note:**

> It starts pre season one and goes on from there. Basically one big AU but if there's anything you don't understand I'll explain it.

_Would you dance  
If I asked you to dance?_

Quinn walked up to Rachel at the Christmas ball and smiled at her. Rachel smiled back and Quinn felt her heart skip a beat. "Do you want to dance?" Quinn asked shyly. Rachel's smiled widened as she took Quinn's outstretched hand and let herself be led onto the dance floor. The couple looked odd together but they danced like the only thing that mattered was the love they shared for each other. Rachel squealed as she jumped around to her favourite song with Quinn laughing fondly at her. Maybe Rachel wasn't always so obnoxious.

_Would you run  
And never look back?_

"Hey Rach," Quinn started sadly. "I, I need you to leave." Rachel looked at Quinn heartbroken.

"Wha-Why?" She asked. Quinn flinched at the tone. She hated what she was doing.

"Because I love you, and I'm scared Rachel. Please, leave, don't look back. I'll find you." Quinn had tears rolling down her face. She really did love the girl but the fear she felt overpowered that. Rachel nodded to Quinn and gave her a brief hug.

"Okay." Rachel turned and left. She kept her promise, she never looked back. _  
_

_Would you cry  
If you saw me crying?_

Rachel ran towards the blonde crying in the auditorium, she had recognised that hair as soon as she glanced in that direction and began to tear up at the sight of her love crying alone. Slowly she approached Quinn, she knew her promise, but who could she turn away hen she was so distressed? "Quinn, baby?" Rachel cursed at the use of the pet name she had used when they were dating thinking it might make Quinn run away. Quinn's head darted upwards and smiled at the sight of Rachel.

"Rachy." Quinn breathed out slowly. "I missed you. I'm glad you looked back." Quinn smiled. Rachel beamed right back. "But I think you should leave. You'll only get hurt." Rachel looked confused and sat next to Quinn. "I'm pregnant." She chocked out. Rachel gasped. "I got drunk and I was so, so stupid. If you want to leave I understand." Rachel began crying along with Quinn just not as ferociously.

"I will  _never_ leave you Quinn Fabre,  _never._  I'll be here for you." Quinn smiled in gratitude at Rachel. "I love you." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear while holding her in a loving embrace. Both cried in silence. _  
_

_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

"I forgive you." And with those three words Quinn was free.

_Would you tremble_ _  
_ _If I touched your lips?_

A shiver ran down Rachel's spine as she shared an electrifying kiss with the one and only Quinn Fabre, the only one to ever make her feel this way and vice versa. They were both so happy.

_Would you laugh?_

They were playing around, deserts all over the kitchen, lying on their backs and laughing their heads off. They had decided that they would never again attempt to make their own desert. It would only end in a large mess and two giggling teens.

 _Oh please tell me this._  
Now would you die  
For the one you loved?

"Stay away from her!" Rachel shouted at the tall beefy man leering at Quinn. He was at least twice her size and ten times stronger but she would do anything for Quinn, risking her own life included. The man turned around and flung her into a wall causing her head to crack painfully against the solid material. Rachel's world exploded in pain.

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

Quinn rushed over to Rachel crying. The man had run off worried about getting caught while Quinn was only worrying about Rachel. She cradled Rachel in her arms as she cried. She fumbled in her jacket pocket trying to get a good grip on her cell phone. As soon as she did she dialled 911 still in tears.

_I can be your hero, baby._

Rachel sure felt like Quinn was her hero right then. Not letting her be alone.

_I can kiss away the pain._

Quinn pulled Rachel in for a kiss just to reassure herself everything would be fine. Rachel lost herself in the soft feel of Quinn, her pain momentarily forgotten.

_I would stand by you forever._

Quinn never left Rachel's side, not once, not until she was forced. She promised herself she would never let anyone hurt Rachel like this again. Not while they were together. Quinn was planning that to be forever.

_You can take my breath away._

It was true. Whether in fear or in love, Rachel was always capable of making Quinn breathless. Quinn wasn't sure how she felt about that.

_Would you swear_ _  
_ _That you'll always be mine?_

The soft beeping of the machine was one of the two noises Rachel woke up to, that, and the sound of Quinn breathing evenly as she slept. Rachel smiled fondly at Quinn and gently stroked her hair accidentally awakening the sleeping girl. "Hey." Rachel spoke, softly smiling at Quinn.

"Rachel. You scared me. Please don't do that again." Rachel chuckled.

"I'll try not to." They both smiled at each other. Suddenly Rachel looked up. "I'll always be there you know. I'm yours, forever. I swear."

"I know; and I'm yours Rachel Berry."

_Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?_

The dream she had just had was a shock to her system. Rachel swore that she would love her forever, why would she lie? Quinn didn't understand how she could dream up such a thing let alone think it. Rachel had not, and never will, stomp on her heart like she had in that dream. She would never run from her, to a secret location hiding her face forever from the loving gaze of Quinn, never letting Quinn see that loving gaze returned. Rachel would never leave her, never. But even with that knowledge secure in her head, an irrational part f her still thought about the 'what if…'

_Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?_

Quinn wondered what she was doing, if Rachel even cared about her as much as she cared about Rachel. Quinn felt as if she might die without Rachel and made her wondered how deep in love she was, and if it was too deep. She figured she must be crazy, for Rachel. She knew if there was anything,  _anything_ , she could do for her at any moment in time thatn she would do it in a heart beat. She must be crazy.

_I don't care_

It was odd, that she didn't care about her sanity as long as she was with Rachel, she would keep her sane. It was if she left that she cared about. Her heart ruled her brain and again she didn't care. Not much mattered anymore and Quinn found she honestly couldn't care less. It was freeing.

_You're here tonight._

That was all that mattered. They were together, about to sleep under the stars. Peaceful and content. "I'm so glad you're here tonight." Rachel murmured. Being alone never suited Rachel much anymore, especially not at night. Not since… the incident. Since she woke up in the hospital she had had a fear of alley ways and night. Not quite irrational but close to it, Rachel tried to hide it but quite saw right through the charade.

"Me too." They sat in silence for another 5 minutes when Quinn suddenly flipped to face Rachel. "Hey, you know I love you right?"

"Quinn, what is this about?"

"I want a promise from you." Rachel looked confused. "Not something huge just, just, I want you to be happy okay. I want you to always be happy, no matter what. Promise me you'll always do whatever makes you happy."

"I will if you will." They both nodded and smiled. "What's making me happy right now is that you're here, tonight." Rachel leaned in for a kiss that lasted for brief second, but that's all they needed. They slept soundly that night.

_I can be your hero, baby._

Quinn saved her from slushies, bullies and countless other trivial high school dilemmas. But Quinn would be Rachel's hero for none of those reasons. She would be Rachel's hero for her bravery. She kept her daughter to raise at a tender 16 years old and has managed to do a good job at it. She had been doing a good job at being a mother, especially since she moved in with Rachel when her parents kicked her out. Quinn had politely declined financial help from Rachel's dads choosing to get a job to pay for the things Beth needed. Rachel admired her strength and her courage and just couldn't fathom how she had gotten so lucky. Quinn was a hero.

_I can kiss away the pain._

"It hurts, Quinn, why does it hurt so much?" One of Rachel's dads had just died of an undetected heart default. Well, it was almost a year ago now but each time Rachel visited his grave it just hurt even more than the time before. Quinn always went with her. They went twice a month to put fresh flowers on the grave, saying they would only be there 5 minutes but it always changed into at least half an hour. Quinn often shed a tear. He had been good to her and Beth, she hated that he was gone, especially since it hurt Rachel so much.

"It's 'cause you loved him Rachy, you loved him  _so_ much that it's just so hard to let him go. But he wouldn't want you to live in the past, he would want you to be happy. Just like I do."

_I would stand by you forever._

"I won't leave you here Rachy, I'll always stay." Quinn said.

"You don't have to do this Quinn." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand. "I could do it alone." Quinn smiled fondly at Rachel and tucked a piece of hair behind the other girl's ear.

"You're terrified Rachy, this could make or break you. Beth and I will always be at your side. Right Beth?" Quinn looked down at their 5 year old daughter who ran to hug Rachel.

"Always, always, always mommy. Me and moma will always be here. We love you." Beth spoke in a voice so cute it could only be achieved by someone of 5 years of age with blonde pigtails and large brown doe eyes. Rachel smiled down at Beth.

"And I love you too." Rachel said giving her a hug. Quinn embraced Rachel as well and whispered in her ear.

"Break a leg. I'll be here every time you come back. No matter what."

_You can take my breath away._

In Quinn's opinion, Rachel always sang beautifully, but never had she heard Rachel's voice sound as amazing as it did on that Broadway stage. The way the spotlight was hitting her was perfect. It took Quinn's breath away.

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you._

As soon as Rachel left the audition the first thing Quinn did was wrap her arms around her partner. She just wanted to hold onto her inspiration for as long as she could and never wanted to let go.

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care_

_You're here tonight_

No, the answer to that, Quinn had decided long ago, was no. Definitely not. But even if she was, whenevr she was with Rachel, she just didn't care if that was true. She shared a bed with her at night, she was always there. And Quinn couldn't be happier.

 _I can be your hero, baby._  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

 _I can be your hero._  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

_I can be your hero._

Quinn had always been Rachel's hero, whether she knew it or not.


End file.
